Conventionally, light-emitting diodes are part of complex devices (e.g., traffic light, media players, camera, cell phone, or scanners). The complex devices are becoming smaller and smaller as technological advancements allow mass production at the micron level. A complex device may include several light-emitting diodes that are soldered to multiple layers of the complex device. Typically, electrical contacts of the light-emitting diodes are attached via solder or electrically conductive adhesive to the complex device. The electrical contacts of the light-emitting diodes may be connected at several locations in the complex device.
The electrical contacts of the light emitting diodes receive power from a power source. The power source may include electrical outlets, batteries or alternative forms of energy (e.g. wind, solar, water). The electrical contacts may be electrically connected to the power source via wire bonds. Electrical power provided from the power source to the complex device may cause light to be emitted from the light-emitting diodes.
As the complex devices become smaller and thinner obtaining the appropriate dimensions for shaping the beam of light generated by the light-emitting diodes presents some challenges. One of the challenges is providing enough space for the contact, wires, and beam of light while maintaining the appropriate alignment of the light-emitting diodes within the complex devices.